


Make Me Yours At Last

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [34]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, F/F, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: It's been quite the journey for Alex and Lena, but the time has come at last to formalize their bond. After a few last steps and small dramas of course.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pyramid [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/616513
Comments: 43
Kudos: 88





	1. Gathering Family

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe we finally made it this far????

Having spent the weekend holed up with her little family, just quietly bonding and making plans, Alex was as ready as she was ever going to be for her secret errand on Monday morning.

The detention facility was a boring monument of steel and masonry, nothing at all extraordinary about it. Guards watched from their safe towers and paced about the corridors, herding groups of inmates in drab gray. 

None of it fazed either Danvers.

"You're sure about this, Junior?"

It wasn't like Sandy to prod, but Alex understood the reticence. What she was about to do was a little insane. Still, it was the right thing to do and might be the only shot for some peace for the woman she loved and those around her.

"Yep. Like it or not, she's family now."

The guards had been wary of a couple of FBI agents just randomly dropping by to speak to one of their more notorious inmates, but a call to both the Bureau and the Secret Service greased the wheels. Now they were being led deep into the facility to be left in a drab room with only chairs and a table.

Sandy wanted to insist on staying, on backing up her tough and tender grandchild, but she understood Alex's need to do this alone. Patting the hand that Sandy laid on her shoulder for a moment, Alex settled in to wait in the charged quiet all around her.

It had been the solemn news that what was left of Jeremiah Danvers would never be coming home that had prompted Alex to this. She was surprisingly at peace with the news, having been able to see him a last time in that hell pit where she had found Bug. With his grip on what made him the father she remembered tenuous and the knowledge of what he must have done in the sway of Cadmus, the peace of death must be a relief for his soul.

So, even as she ached for her daddy, lost so long ago, Alex was relieved that he was at peace now.

Speaking of parents…

Clanking alerted her to the door being unlocked and opened, the shuffling of bodies entering and a familiar voice speaking.

"Agent Danvers. This is a surprise."

Lillian Luthor hardly looked her part. Tall, elegant and poised, she was awkwardly out of place in the surroundings, no matter her prison grays. As though this were nothing more than a charged job interview, Alex gestured magnanimously to the chair opposite her. When one of the trio of guards moved forward with heavier shackles than the simple handcuffs on the older woman's wrists, Alex spoke with every bit the calm Lillian had displayed.

"That won't be necessary, Officer." It was gratifying that the man paused. Good, he understood that his charge was dangerous, no matter her appearance. But he had no idea what Alex was capable of and there was something a little chilling in her faint smile. "Lillian and I go way back and understand one another, don't we?"

Lillian did not even bother to reply.

To keep Alex from being distracted by the guards, Sandy made a brief appearance to herd them out, pointedly ignoring Lillian.

"Danvers. I should have known."

Alex didn't bother to reply verbally, but her smirk said enough. For a long moments, they simply sized one another up.

"My father is gone."

It wasn't what Alex had planned on saying, but she trusted her gut. Lillian didn't quite smirk, but the unshakable armor of her arrogance remained fully intact.

"So, what is this then? Some angry and sentimental bid for revenge?"

"Not at all."

Lillian clearly had not been expecting that and was curious despite herself. Breathing deeply, Alex focused on that calm, loving place she had found in herself, her loved ones having shown the way. Leaning forward, she crossed her arms on the table and really looked at the woman opposite her.

"We can stay enemies, you know. There's certainly enough history over two generations. But, I can't help but wonder what would happen if we weren't."

"I tried that, don't you remember?"

Lillian sounded almost teasing in her reminding Alex of her attempt at recruiting the younger Danvers for Cadmus. Amused with the snark, Alex simply shrugged and dropped her first bomb.

"I'm marrying your daughter. Who, despite all your fire-breathing dragon histrionics, you clearly care about. I love her and will do anything to keep her safe and happy. But that's not a surprise, nor anything that might persuade you to stop the familial warfare."

It should have felt more gratifying to make the dreaded Lillian Luthor actually blink. Instead, Alex remained balanced between violently protective and just exhausted of the whole thing.

For a long moment, Lillian was at a loss for words. All she could manage was a somewhat weak, "I should have sent someone to test you."

"Maybe," Alex agreed with the easy arrogance of the extremely competent, reminding Lillian how she'd wanted to recruit her in the first place. "But we both know it's highly unlikely to have worked. Besides, hazing? That's a little middle school."

It utterly shocked Lillian to find a tickle of laughter in her belly and throat. Still, she would make the pup work for whatever victory she was looking for.

"And why should I --as you so colorfully put it-- 'stop the familial warfare', Agent Danvers." 

The words were a sneer, Lillian irritated at being locked up like an animal and the unflappability of this nemesis that had impressed her, despite herself. There was a subtle shift in the danger of Alex's stony expression that Lillian couldn't quite understand.

She never could understand emotions.

For long moments, Alex was still as a statue, only a muscle flexing in her jaw giving away her stress. Otherwise, she was a quiet hunter in the shadows. Lillian had to admire her.

"Lena is pregnant."

Again, Lillian was caught completely off guard. Why on earth would her wayward daughter's lover be here to tell her that of all things?

"And I'm marrying her in two days."

There was a subtle shift over Alex then, something quieter and more deeply dangerous.

"She and the mutates are mine now, part of my family and the larger whole friends and work make. I get more and more dangerous and protective with every thread tied to you."

Suddenly, she eased off the intensity, head cocking off curiously.

"Is this really all you ever wanted to be? Hateful and alone? Are you really okay with your son trying to kill your daughter on the regular? Is it worth it?"

Was it?

Lillian didn't know any more. She hadn't saved either of her children from the aliens, even if they had fallen in such utterly opposite ways. War had left her alone, stripped of everything but the thoughts in her head. 

Was it worth it indeed.

Something must have shown in her expression, because Alex nodded decisively and stood up. For a moment she simply looked at Lillian, something almost sympathetic lurking behind the danger. Her final words were quiet, but fell heavy as lead.

"We're family now, whether we like it or not. It's up to us what we do with that."

Alex made it nearly to the door before Lillian's voice asked a final question, surprisingly gently. 

"Who is the father?"

Glad she had been expecting it, Alex paused before looking over her shoulder.

"I am."

Maybe it was mean of her, but oh, there was a real pleasure in seeing Lillian startle. A certain brutal self-satisfaction lingered in Alex's smirk.

"There are some unexpected advantages to being around aliens and their technology. We found that out the hard, but fun way. Now, this knowledge might not be enough to stop you or that son of yours from the hatred campaign, I realize that, but really, haven't you had enough? This grandchild might be the only legacy you get to leave behind. Have a good day, Lillian."

Walking out, shoulders squared and spine straight, Alex did not look back.

\----

Still keyed up from the adrenaline of her visit to Lillian, Alex took the Monster on a leisurely route back to the heart of National City. As the grove of towering skyscrapers grew larger, her eyes picked out the L-Corp building and gave her an idea. A couple verbal instructions to the headset in her helmet had the jingle of a dialing phone followed up by Lena's always-welcome voice.

"Hello, love."

The endearments still turned Alex to jelly and she knew she sounded like a lovesick idiot. "Hey, babe. I'm right around the corner from L-Corp. Would it be okay if I went up and invited Sam and Jess personally?"

There was a long pause, loaded in a way Alex hadn't expected. Then there was a little sniff and Lena's voice was very small. "You want them there?"

Spotting a parking lot, Alex pulled in and set her feet down to balance the idling bike. Reaching up, she cupped the side of her helmet the way she wanted to touch her love in that moment.

"Lena, love, they're your family, the family you chose and that chose you back. Of course I want them there. Is there anyone else that should come?"

The sniffles became the tiniest wet laugh. "Ruby too."

"Of course!"

"I do have an old friend of Sam and myself that I haven't seen in ages. Let me see if he can at least make whatever reception we'll be having. Actually, we should get on planning that, shouldn't we?"

It was good to hear Lena's voice become strong and self-assured again, and Alex's smile almost hurt how wide it was. "You're amazing, have I told you that lately?"

That little almost-grumble was a verbal blush for certain.

"Maybe. But I love it anyway. I'll see when Angie has some time and check in on the Hudson. Don't terrify Sam too much, she still has a crush on you."

Alex snorted disbelievingly. "She does not! We just haven't had much opportunity to hang out when not doing lab ratty things about metahumans. And I've been told I'm intimidating."

Oh how she loved that laugh, rich and full.

"Sure, Tiger, keep telling yourself that. I love you and be safe."

"Love you too, Lee."

As she was still in the security files at the skyscraper, getting as far as the main security barrier was easy enough. There she was perfectly fine waiting while they called up to Jess. In fact, the delay offered her a nice surprise in the form of Zack appearing in his crisp uniform.

"Hey coach!"

The boy's barebones high school completion and eighteen years of age had landed him a job at L-Corp. Despite the carefree bad boy he'd been, he was an exemplary employee, driven by the full medical benefits that kept his ill mother on the road to recovery.

Hope was a wonderful motivator.

Alex laughed at the spine-cracking hug and slapped his back none to gently. "Good to see you, Zack. Once I get cleared with the boss, care to walk me up?"

He liked the idea, but looked towards an older guard, who smiled a bit and nodded.

In short order Alex was sent up to Jess, chatting easily with Zack. With promises for a recreation day for the teens and company, they parted ways and Alex approached Jess' familiar desk.

"Just the person I'm looking for," she greeted happily, enjoying Jess' grin, even though she didn't look over. Not taking the slightest offense as Jess was typing busily, Alex merely gestured at the CEO's door with a curious look on her face. Nodding, Jess' eyes flickered from screen to screen and a moment later, the double doors clicked open.

"Back in a few," Alex promised quietly and left Jess to her work. It was so strange to come to this office now, little trace of Lena left in the space. No permanent changes had been made in the months Cat had taken up residence here, save that wall of monitors similar to her old office in Catco, but the décor was completely different.

"Well, well, Action Danvers, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?"

"Are you still liking this?"

It wasn't what Alex had intended on asking, but she was suddenly curious. Cat looked at her evenly for a moment before standing up and heading for the plush couches that had once decorated her CEO space in the company she'd built from the bricks up.

"Come taste this marvelous apple cider I was sent as a gift." The quirk of smile on the blonde's face earned one back. "Virgin, I promise. Thankfully, this job doesn't drive me to drink the way the last one did."

"I guess that answers some of the question, eh?"

It was good stuff, crisp and clean and worlds away from the juice at the grocery store. Lounging back into the couch, Cat pondered her glass for a moment before speaking.

"I do like it, yes. There's something freeing about not being so invested in the company, in seeing it as a job and not a legacy. Oh, don't worry, I take the job plenty seriously, but at least I can go home at night and not live it twenty-four/seven."

"Yeah, I feel that. I don't miss the FBI as much as I would have thought even a year ago."

They traded wry looks and finished their drinks, Alex getting down to business.

"So, I need to steal Jess and Sam for a few days. You know, personal reasons."

Cat simply hid a tiny grin and nodded, easily reading between the lines.

"They can get taken to the destination tomorrow night or Wednesday morning, depending on any emergencies. Also, I know you and the gang have been sort of halfheartedly hashing out a party for the Hudson, but the deadline is Friday and we should do that. If Lena hasn't already done it, I'm going to have her let Angie loose, depending on her time of course, and fulfill that fantasy of running off with the Luthor purse strings."

That earned Cat's rich chuckle and she waved Alex off. "Go on, troublemaker. We'll get the old girl in proper finery for Saturday. And have a good time at the beach."

Alex didn't even ask how she knew.

Sweeping up a curious Jess in her wake, Alex headed down a few floors to the finance department and they waited patiently for Sam to be available. It didn't take long for her to open the door and greet them.

"Oh, hey. Hi you two. What can I do for you?"

Alex resolutely refused to acknowledge that Sam seemed nervous. If Lena was right, the whole thing was just too embarrassing.

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure. Come in."

For a long moment, Alex could only stare at the two women, suddenly nervous as hell. Still, it didn't take long for the dam to break into a flood of rapid-fire words.

"So, uh, you two are like family to Lena, and that's important and I'm going to steal you for a few days and is it okay if Ruby misses some school because Lena specifically asked for all of you and she won't want to miss this and--"

Jess couldn't stand it anymore and gently broke in to tease, "Alex, breathe."

"Right, right, sorry. I'm nervous. So, I'm marrying Lena."

"We know. She's been over the moon."

"No, on Wednesday."

Their stereo shock would make hilarious retelling to Lena later. Then Jess squealed in a very uncharacteristic manner, Sam following suit, and Alex was enveloped in hugs.

"So will you come?" Alex grunted into the clutch and her companions laughed.

"Of course!" was Sam's enthusiastic reply with Jess hot on her heels.

"Wouldn't miss it! Does she really want us there?"

Jess asked the question, but it was reflected on Sam's face. Finally released, Alex brushed herself off and smiled warmly at them. "Yes. I meant it, you two are family to her. Real family, who chose her and remain loyal to her good heart."

The dual sappy looks made Alex squirm in a good way before they went excited again.

"Oh god, how are we going to get days off with such short notice?"

"I took care of that."

"What are we going to wear! My formals are still packed!"

"No, no, neither of us want anything big and fancy. Just a few family out on the beach. We could even go barefoot!"

Sam couldn't resist teasing, "you really are perfect for her, aren't you?"

Blushing to her ears, Alex both cringed and preened. "It's mutual."

"Hey, we haven't seen your ring," Jess crowed, tugging at Alex's right hand. While Lena's besties cooed over the string-turned-to-white gold, Alex had a thunderbolt of a realization.

A ring.

"I don't have a ring," she said faintly, and for a moment, the words didn't register. Then Sam and Jess' eyes rounded.

"Oh crap," was Sam's eloquent reply and Jess made an incoherent little 'oh no' noise.

"Wait, Alex, don't freak out, we can help. Sit and let's do this!"

Feeling more overwhelmed then seeing Lillian, Alex did as ordered, thinking faintly that she better call her fiancé to let her know she'd be running late. Jess' voice doing just that reassured her. Sam's gentle question focused her.

"Do you have any ideas?"

A shake of the head was answer enough.

"Would you like some?"

"Please!"

"Okay, we've got your back. Number one, minimize the fancy. She has plenty of that. Number two, go for meaningful. And number three, it doesn't hurt to stick to colors that would go with anything."

Still dazed, Alex said, "gold then. Most of her wardrobe coordinates with that, since she favors it."

Overwhelmed by the task, Alex had no idea where to even start and let the other two get started. For some time, they worked at it, conferencing quietly and showing things to Alex. It was all great, but what does a fiancé get for the girl who has it all?

"You should rate these by how much damage they would do if she punched someone," Sam joked and Jess cracked up. 

"I know that meme! It's so very Steve and Peggy."

Despite her panicking and being overwhelmed, Alex had to smile. That moment of mental relaxation jiggled something loose in her head, making her sit up abruptly.

"Wait, wait, I have it. Hang on…"

Jumping to her feet, Alex paced Sam's office, wracking her memories. Nonplussed, Sam and Jess simply watched and waited. For long moments, Alex paced in agitated silence, mouth moving as though she were carrying on a conversation with herself. Then it struck her, smile incandescent.

"That's it! There's a jeweler out there that uses plasma gems!" In their stereo curiosity, she continued on, completely excited now. "There's some garbage plants that burn their trash in plasma and all that's left is the mineral residue that solidifies into a jet black material that is really hard."

They still looked confused and a bit unconvinced and Alex deflated a little, weakly explaining, "because she came from such trash and turned out to be such a gem?"

The stereo sappy looks made her squirm in the best ways.

"Plasma gems it is," Sam agreed as she tapped the words into her web browser. "Oh, hey, this stuff is gorgeous. Come look."

Alex and Jess crowded in to admire the jewelry, glossy black stones set in elegant rings and bracelets and earrings.

"They're cheap," Alex fretted and Sam gave her a smile.

"This isn't about the money, Alex, and you know it. Your sentiment is beautiful." The mischievous smirk assured Alex even more than that words. "Besides, you can just get a matching set of earrings then."

Nodding, Alex accepted taking Sam's seat, filed away Jess quietly telling her the right ring size, and got to browsing.

There was a lot to like at Cinderella Garbage and she just started clicking on anything that she thought would look good on her lady. Some of it was out of stock or not in the right metal, though she let a few pieces of silver or white gold in for variety. Even with nothing over two hundred dollars, she racked up a decent purchase. When she fumbled for her wallet, Sam shooed her away from the computer.

"It'll be faster to just charge it here and you can buy it off of me. In fact, I'm going to call them and see if we can get this rushed. Hmm, they're in Montreal. This might be a challenge."

For a moment, Alex chafed at the intrusion, but stopped herself. These women were as good as family and they wanted to be involved. It warmed her for Lena's sake and she nodded.

"Tell them I can send Supergirl to pick them up if they can get it all ready."

There was a wry twist to Alex's smile as Sam and Jess stared at her.

"She owes me a favor or two."


	2. Chicken and Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been FAR too long since I've tickled this tale and I've MISSED IT. No one needs a reminder that 2020 has been a rough one, each of weathering too much. After a personal bout of writer's block of more than three months, I'm happy to be back in the saddle. A toast to a better year of more joy and creativity!

Of course, Alex asking Kara to fly to Montreal to pick up the Cinderella Garbage jewelry meant telling her immediate family the good news.

It both amused and annoyed Alex how excited yet terrified she was about it.

Still, she better get her ass in gear if she was going to get everyone together in the now very short timeframe! So, standing at the base of the towering edifice of glass and steel that was the L-Corp building, Alex fired off a text to her sister.

_Find a way to duck out of work, slacker. I need to make plans with you without delay. On my way to Hudson to hit Mom up too._

Now that she was thinking about it…

_Actually, go to the condo instead._

Then fired off a warning text to Lena before dialing her mother.

"Well hello, sweetheart."

"Morning, Mom. So, I need you for a family meeting to plan if I can?"

"Of course!"

"Do you need a ride?"

"Oh, you mean right now? Let me wrap up what I'm doing, and not on your life with that two-wheeled deathtrap of yours!"

It still felt good to be able to joke with her mother, their laughter and teasing gentler than it had been in half a lifetime.

"Coward. I'll have Lena bring in some lunch. If we're not too hungry, Kara will take care of the rest."

"She will. I'll be over soon."

Plans made, Alex headed back to her loved ones. At the condo, she grinned fit to burst as Bug rushed the door for her customary tackle-hug, Luna hot on her heels. A month of growing had the little black cat looking much less like a raggedy little rat and more like a real feline. 

"There's my girls! Hey, Kara."

"Is there a reason you dragged me from my job?" was the snarky reply and Alex just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Duh. Our timeline is suddenly more urgent and no, I will not explain until Mom gets here, so don't bother with the puppy eyes."

Lena chuckled at them, but Alex could see the stress in her. "Hey babe, have you seen that gray shirt I love? It's hiding in that cave you call a closet."

"Oh hah hah. Let me give you a hand. Kara, keep an ear out for lunch?"

"Sure thing!"

The moment the bedroom door swung closed behind them, Alex swept her love up into a full-bodied hug. Lena clung back just as hard.

"Nervous?"

"Terrified," Lena whispered and kept her face tucked into Alex's neck, finding calm in the scent and warmth of her. "The reality of telling them is scaring the hell out of me."

"Me too. But I'm also really excited."

That brought up matching shy grins against the other's skin.

Dawdling a bit over comfy clothes as well as plenty of kisses and cuddles, calm fell over them, wrapped up in the quiet dance between them.

"Ready?" Lena whispered as she held those sweet, soft eyes.

"Ready," Alex whispered back and they set out for their new adventure hand in hand.

After a couple of awkward false starts, Alex forgot any and all filters, blurting out the whole thing with barely a deep breath in the whole outpouring. Eliza and Kara could only blink and try and keep up. But eventually, Alex ran out of steam. "We were getting close to being ready to test the technique and well… we got carried away celebrating."

"Hey, I'm just glad we both didn't end up knocked up." Lena was rather proud of herself for that quip.

Eliza shook her head and made some weird gesture with her hands that both seemed to include the couple and shoo them off at the same time. "Let me get this straight. You're both women. Yet, somehow, you managed to accidentally get Lena pregnant?"

"Straight has nothing to do with it," Alex wisecracked and wilted in the face of the incredulity aimed at her, adding weakly, "Well, yeah, I said there were, you know, shenanigans..."

"And the broken glass." Lena had no idea where her calm and glib wisecracking was coming from, but she was having the time of her life. It must be the blind panic.

"I have to say," Eliza mused with a smile starting to play around her mouth. "I never thought I'd have to have this particular sort of safe-sex conversation with you, Alex."

They all laughed except Kara, whose owl-eyed expression was hilarious. As they quieted, she managed to say faintly, "but… that's not how it works…"

Always ready to lovingly harass her little sister, Alex scoffed, "apparently, our chaotic Human DNA laughed in the face of your fancy-pants Kryptonian breeding doohickey."

"I believe the expression is 'hold my beer'?"

Alex could not hold in the burst of delighted laughter at Lena's quick wit.

“It’s just supposed to sequence DNA and begin the fetus process in its own matrix! Not…" gesturing helplessly at Lena, Kara struggled for words. "Not cause actual pregnancy!" Then her flummoxed consternation morphed into wonder. "Wait… that means I get another niece!"

"How do you know it'll be a girl?" Alex couldn't resist teasing and Lena deadpanned hot on her heels.

"Science."

It was Kara's turn to scoff. "Duh, neither of you dorks is carrying a Y chromosome…" Voice trailing off, her eyes went wide. "Are you?"

Having been remarkably quiet in the face of her excitement, Bug could no longer hold it in, leaping onto Alex and crowing, "I'm gonna be a big sister!"

In an instant, all the convoluted emotions in the room were forgotten, the moms focusing on their daughter.

"That's right, Bug," Alex reassured and grinned at Tilly's excitement.

"Is she gonna get bigger than me like Aunty Kara is bigger than you?"

"Probably, kiddo, but that's okay, you're still the oldest."

Lena kissed both of their cheeks. "And she'll always be your baby sister, always."

Reassured by their sweet adoration of one another, Eliza's scientist brain was still reeling a bit by the impossibility of the news. Still, she intimately understood the Alexandra curse and her comment was wry.

"So Alexandra the Fifth came about in the most improbable, convoluted, insane way she possibly could.”

“Nah,” Alex said easily, but her expression was mischevious. “That would have been if the broken glass had been from some raid from the crazy almost in-laws.”

It said so much to Lena's wonderful emotional growth at how her laughter rang out, loud and long.

\----

The expected pregnancy cravings struck suddenly while Alex and Bug were taking Eliza home. They had talked for hours, until a Supergirl emergency had finally broken up the excitement. But the wedding plans were not quite completely hammered out to Eliza's liking, so she’d dragged off her eldest and that had left Lena alone for the time being.

Starving for some ephemeral goodie, Lena found herself unable to resist nosing into Alex's snack stash she normally would have never come within ten feet of. With the true desperation of a connoisseur of healthy foods, she went for the granola bars and oatmeal cookies first. But nibbling at them did nothing except make her cringe at the sugariness. So she dug in deeper, sampling potato chips and Oreos and even a can of sliced peaches.

But there would be no mercy for the youngest Luthor, and she finally grew resigned to her fate, reaching for the lurid orange of the cheesy poofs. Tearing open the bag, the smell instantly had her salivating so hard she was afraid she was going to drool on herself, and the first crunch of puffed corn batter and powdered cheese made her moan orgasmicly.

That was how fiancé and daughter found her, curled up on the couch watching a sappy documenatary on baby animals, teary over the film and the carnage of junk food.

It took an enormous effort of willpower not to laugh, but Alex dug deep and simply scooped up her weepy love and carried her off to the big master bathroom. Tilly drew a bath while Alex stripped first Lena and then herself to climb into the warm water and cuddle. The wet heat and murmurs of love and reassurance helped Lena calm and slip off to sleep.

Unfortunately, it did not save her from waking an hourish later with all of the suddenness of a gun going off nearby. Flailing from the bed, Lena raced for the toilet to empty out her stomach. Not much came up and the effort left her upset all over again, Alex and Tilly hovering and caressing her head and back.

"Is Mommy sick?" Tilly whispered fearfully and Alex pet her in reassurance.

"Of a sort. This is what is known as morning sickness, which is a stupid name, because it can hit at any time. Her body is adjusting to all the hormonal changes pregnancy has brought on. The first trimester is usually the worst. I'm sorry about this, love."

Exhausted and sore from her body's great effort, Lena sat back in Alex's lap where she had simply plopped down on the bathroom floor. In that moment, she questioned the gift of this unexpected pregnancy, in the stresses already survived and the months more ahead.

But there was really no question that she already loved her little spark as fiercely as her fiancé and first child.

\----

Waking with a snort, Lena was disoriented and disappointed to find herself alone in the bed. After a ridiculously long shower in which a suddenly and desperately horny Lena had begged Alex to fuck her to screaming, a quiet evening and an early night had been welcome.

Still, a lie-in and decadent cuddling would have been nice. Though the angle of the sunshine beyond the windows would explain it. After a long night up and down due to her upset stomach and boiling hormones, she'd obviously slept in. Way in.

Sleepy-eyed and toddler-grumpy, Lena staggered into the kitchen to drape herself all over Alex's back. The weak grabby hands at her brunch made Alex tease wryly, "hungry, babe?"

"Ugh, yes! I'm suddenly as starved as a football team of teenage boys! Are you sure I'm not baking quads?"

Cracking up at the playful petulance, Alex gave up on eating. At least she had managed to finish most of her meal. Pushing back with her hips got her enough room to twist in Lena's embrace and offer a forkful of crispy brown stuff, glistening wetly.

"Open up."

"What is it?"

"An old favorite. If you hate it, spit it into the sink."

Glaring suspiciously, Lena nonetheless snapped the morsel off the fork. Oh, how Alex wished she had a camera for that expression. Startlement morphed to curiosity to Lena shouldering her aside to polish off the last few bites on the plate.

"Is this really what I think it is? Because this shouldn't work, but it's sooooo good."

Alex just laughed and went to the freezer to make more. But it quickly became apparent that while the meal itself had Lena and the bean relatively happy, the quality was severely lacking. And since there was nothing Alex wouldn't do for her lady, she sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket to dial.

"Three, this is Dace."

"Hey, it's Alex."

"Hey! It's been awhile. How you doin'?"

"Good. Can you keep a secret?"

The throaty chuckle was warm. "You have my word."

"So, um, Lena's pregnant and…"

The chuckle became a belly laugh and Dace teased, "let me guess, cravings?"

"Do you think Michael will bash out a Luthor-worthy plate of chicken fingers and waffles?"

For a moment, Dace was laughing too hard to answer, finally managing to warble out, "hang on and let me ask. I have got to see the look on her face!"

Never one to pass up on a challenge, Michael promised crispy, salty-sweet perfection. It was as good an excuse as any to get their next adventure underway a bit early. Eliza came by to collect Bug and the bulk of the couple's luggage while Alex packed what they could carry into the Ducati's saddlebags.

They were looking forward to revisiting the trip that started this whole, glorious adventure, but food first.

A final call over to Three to give Michael a heads-up had their request ready right on time. Something in Lena's expression promised failure, though that could be the scent of booze as much as anything. A mouthful of decadence had Lena thoughtful, but her stomach wasn't convinced. Alex almost moaned over the gourmet version of her cheap snack, but woefully left off to continue the search.

"Good luck!" Dace called out while Michael just stared after them sternly.

A nearby Denny's had Lena only a single stride in the door before she darted out to desecrate the shrubs outside. Sighing, Alex bought a soda and left to find her lady, who was a morose huddle on the curb next to the Monster.

There was no better luck at a Burger King with fried waffle sticks and chicken nuggets, but at least Lena kept the few mouthfuls down. Her hang-dog misery made Alex ache for her.

Sitting side by side on the curb was soothing, Lena turning her head to rest it on her crossed arms.

"I was really hoping this would do it. I'm starting to understand what your mother was talking about."

Alex wrapped an arm around her in a side hug.

"I had high hopes for Denny’s, because this is classic diner food."

That finally gave Alex the bright idea to consult a local expert. Giving her lady a last squeeze, she jumped up and grabbed their helmets to get them underway. Once Lena was safely snuggled into her back and the communication system was active, she started up the bike.

"Damn Phone, please dial Detective Sawyer."

The bluetooth did as ordered and a couple rings buzzed before Maggie's familiar voice sounded. "'Sup, Danvers?"

"Hey, I need your help, but you have to keep the secret."

Just as Dace had done, Maggie chuckled and Alex could feel her focus shift to the call. "I've got your back."

"Help out a couple of expectant moms, won't you?"

If Alex expected Maggie to miss a beat, she was disappointed in the quick, sassy comeback.

"Sorry, I'm taken."

Laughter rang from the helmet speakers while Alex looked affectionately exasperated. "Smartass. Where are the best diner chicken and waffles in the area? And don't bullshit me that you don't know. If you don't, one of those idiot boys you work with will."

"Hmmm," Maggie hummed thoughtfully. "There was a place over on Rosecrans by the old tire place."

"Oh! By that weird park with the tire mountain?"

"That's the one! Try them. Even if the waffles are meh, the fried chicken was pure crispy sin."

"You're a lifesaver, Mags!"

It was a pleasant drive, the wind a roar outside their helmets cooling the hot air. When they entered the diner, Lena took a tentative sniff and relaxed.

"Oh, it smells nice in here. Do you think they have pie?"

Alex chuckled and smooched her head. "We'll get some to go."

Before rush hour on a Monday, the place was quiet and in short order, plates of crispy brown goodness were placed in front of the couple. For the sensually satisfied noise Lena hummed, Alex would have driven to a hundred diners to find just the right one. And for that stuffed-cheek smile? She would have found a way to fly to the moon.

In deference to a long drive ahead of them, Alex persuaded Lena to wait until Santa Barbara for the milkshake she craved.

"Fine," Lena sulked playfully and grabbed a long, sweet kiss in the parking lot before they got underway. "But you owe me a nice, early dinner and the best milkshake we can find."

"Done. And even a gourmet snack at the resort."

Part of Lena had wanted to take her own bike, as she'd been casually shopping around for one, but the memories of doing this back in November was too delicious to pass up. From a casual smutty weekend to madly in love, pregnant and at the threshold of being married, Lena would have never seen it. Snuggled into Alex's strong back with the summer air thrumming around them, she was so happy she could hardly believe it.

"So, did you get the final planning done?"

Alex's question came out of nowhere, her voice clear in the helmet speakers and Lena was grinning as she replied. "Do you mean did I call Angie and swear her to secrecy and give her an open account and entrust her with Chris' phone number to get him to drop in on what better be the bash of the century at the old Hudson?"

Alex's laughter was pure joy.

"I'm almost sorry I don't get to witness that adorable terror haranguing everyone we know to get their asses there!"

"Kara certainly found herself a firecracker."

The drive north was an echo of their first journey months ago, a long cuddle through the landscape. Though Lena could have done without her bladder fit to burst by the time the outskirts of Santa Barbara welcomed them.

Alex was smart enough not to laugh. At least out loud.

A little web surfing had them wandering across the city to the best diner available for the promised milkshake. And a plate of fries and onion rings that was disappearing fast. 

“Seriously, how can just driving eat up so many calories?” Alex bitched goodnaturedly to earn a giggle. Which was followed up closely by a huge yawn.

“I’ll follow that complaint up with, how can I be tired again?”

Even with little heat in her voice, Alex felt for her love. Her smile was soft as she reached out to give Lena’s arm a squeeze. 

“Well that sounds like a good excuse to check in and take a nap.” The pout earned was hilarious, and Alex wheedled flirtatiously, “how about naked cuddle and we’ll see where it goes?”

Within the hour they were asleep in a loving tangle, surrounded by fresh summer air and the sound of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of the telling Eliza and Kara the good news came from ancient notes with theillogicalthinker. Miss you, buddy. It came out every bit as hilarious as we could have wanted.
> 
> (idea created 10-26-18, which I'm assuming is the date of the following IM convo.)  
> Shatterpath: DAMN YOU, PUNK. I AM CRAVING CHICKEN AND WAFFLES. TO THE POINT WHERE WE DROVE TO WALMART TO GET FROZEN CHICKEN STRIPS AND EGGO  
> theillogicalthinker: AMAZING  
> Shatterpath: it's plebian, but tasty! this is the sort of thing Alex hides in the freezer in the garage and 'guiltily' eats in the dead of night when she thinks Lena won't catch her  
> theillogicalthinker: Lena finds out and demands some. Forces Alex to learn to make it fresh  
> Shatterpath: likes it, but it's missing something. drags Alex to Michael and gets the gourmet version, both of them moaning over the food porn.  
> theillogicalthinker: Lena hates herself but it's so good
> 
> _For the sensually satisfied noise Lena hummed, Alex would have driven to a hundred diners to find just the right one. And for that stuffed-cheek smile? She would have found a way to fly to the moon._  
>  I don’t know why, but this bit chokes me up. It’s just so THEM.


	3. Make Me Yours At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more than four years ago, I fell in love with this pairing with a little ficlet of experimental kisses hidden in the darkness of a city roof. So many plans and words have happened since then and I have fallen in love with Alex and Lena every bit as much as they have with each other. Aaaaages ago, I knew this day would come, when they knotted their lives together for good. And here, at long last, that day has arrived.
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Cinderella Garbage for their wonderful jewelry.  
> So, I'm a huge fan of Science Channel's 'How It's Made' (season 24, episode 10, per cinderellagarbage.com). Years ago, the show did a segment on this jeweler. It stuck with me and became a perfect match to my OTP.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Credit to my artist pal, https://www.instagram.com/_iamcornish_/ for the lovely inspiration that helped crystallize this long awaited wedding. Love you, Ott!

7-13-17

The first phone call of the day was a welcome one. Blinking against the early morning light, Alex blearily scrabbled for her phone. Lena made a grumpy kitten noise and squirmed closer to cling, eyes never opening.

“’Lo?”

“Good morning, my favorite sister in the all the worlds!” Kara sang out cheerfully and Alex couldn’t stop the grin that spread over her face.

“Nuh-uh, you’re the favorite sister in all the worlds.”

“Nope, I said it first.”

“Fine,” Alex conceded with the fakest offense.

“I have good news! Besides that we’re going to be on our way just as soon as Tilly finds her favorite sandals. She’s excited and nervous and looking forward to seeing you both.”

That made both mothers smile, Alex pausing a moment to nuzzle Lena’s hairline. “We miss her too.”

“But there’s more!”

For all the realities of what Kara truly was, she could also be an excitable golden retriever. Alex didn’t mind, recognizing how desperately her adopted sister craved joy.

“The building is done!”

That woke Alex up completely, her half sitting up dislodging a grumbling Lena. “Wait, really?”

“Yes! I got the keys this morning! Alex, it’s real! It’s real!”

In the gleeful squealing, Alex could picture Kara’s dancing about like an excited child. It was tempting to tell her superspeed over for a proper hug, but they could wait. 

“That’s awesome! Did you do a final inspection?”

“A very basic one, yes. I left Reba in charge of Susan and Maggie to comb over every square inch.”

“Perfect. They won’t miss a thing.”

“And tell Lena that Lucy has taken getting her packed and moved as a personal quest. Her words, not mine. I didn’t ask why she added something about ‘redemption’, I figure I’m saner for not knowing. Oh, and Winn made her a wooden sword to go with said quest. She’s already smacked Kim in the butt with it.”

That earned the mutual laughter Kara was after from the happy couple. 

After chatting for a few more minutes, they said goodbye to get back to their separate tasks.

So a pleasant morning passed in a little lighthearted making out, another bout of the tiniest Danvers tormenting her mother, then a long, cuddly shower before a leisurely breakfast on their balcony as the day warmed around them. Over a traditional American breakfast with waffles, they agreed that the event due just that afternoon didn’t feel real. It probably wouldn’t until the others arrived. 

The second phone call was far less welcome.

It took long moments for Alex to make out what Kara was blathering on about and she spoke ‘excited Kryptonian’ better than anyone alive. Finally, she had to break the spiraling stress in her sister. 

"Kara. Kara! Breathe. Now listen to me. You're going to think I'm crazy, but I'm actually glad this happened."

Having picked up the gist of what the call was about, Lena looked as startled as Kara must have in that moment. 

"But—" Kara protested weakly, her breathing fast and stressed. And once again, just as she had since those darkest days as they learned one another, Alex was her pillar of calm.

"Because I've been dreading something going wrong. You know, Murphy’s Law and all that. And if the worst that happens is a day's delay? With our two families? This is a blessing."

Impossibly, Kara found herself huffing a laugh through her sniffling. The adoring smile on Alex’s face translated clearly in her tone. 

"Now go save the world, superhero."

So the happy couple adapted, making arrangements with the resort to hold the small festivities off until the time was right. That done, the rest of the party arrived in noisy glee to pounce on them.

It was a good day, even with Kara off putting out fires and keeping National City safe. They did some local shopping in a handful of small businesses, marveled over Ruby’s fancy new camera bought just for the occasion and ate like royalty that night. With it being the middle of summer, renting beds had been no small task at the last minute, but the resort had managed to squeeze them in. Even if Alex and Lena had to behave themselves with half the party in their suite.

Some small sound woke Lena, alarm frissoning up her spine as she stared into the darkness. Too often there had been danger to her life, and even surrounded by safety and love, those instincts were still active.

A movement of an intruder by the balcony doors almost made her scream until it registered that she knew the body language.

“Kara,” she breathed out almost soundlessly. “It’s late. Come snuggle?”

It was the right thing to say, a little shuddering sound of relief no louder than Lena’s whispered words. It turned out that Sandy had come along with her younger grandchild and she quietly slipped away to the smaller bedroom where Tilly and Eliza slept. A little squirming and a firm elbow got Alex to scoot a bit so Lena could spoon more closely into her strong body, Kara more than willing to snuggle into them both.

“Good thing I have no constriction issues,” Lena teased softly and both sisters answered her with grumbled mumbles of amusement. There was a real thrill to feel their double danger loose and trusting against her. They made it easy to drift back to sleep, warm and safe.

Morning rolled around and reminded Lena that it was indeed a good thing she didn’t have constriction issues. Not only had Alex’s shifting around mashed her into Kara, but Bug had crept in at some point to sprawl over her moms.

After an exasperated moment, Lena smiled wide and giggled a bit at the loving dogpile, waking up her beloved Danvers to their very important day. There was barely time for a good-morning kiss between the lovers before the rest of the party arrived along with a mini train of breakfast and portable tables and chairs to accommodate everyone.

“Have I mentioned that I love this resort?” Alex complimented around wolfing down eggs and bacon and fresh-squeezed orange juice. “Travel is sure as hell more fun on your level, babe.”

It was a real relief to hear Alex joke about the Luthor fortune, for it was a worry that never fully left Lena. Just more proof that if there was one constant of Alex Danvers is that she was endlessly adaptable!

Then Lena was dragged off by Kara, Sam and Jess, barely given enough time to grab a last smooch. Eliza’s sweet smile was an echo of her daughter’s and the girls giggled at them both. That had Alex giving them an exasperated look and scooping both up to be hugged and monstered at.

“Did your sister and grandmother really take a helicopter up here?” Ruby asked as they started getting ready and had no idea why the grownups traded wry looks and Tilly giggled again. It was Eliza who answered, earning Sandy’s guffaw and Alex sticking her tongue out at her.

“Dramatics run in the family.”

It was as good an excuse as any for Alex to go hug her grandmother. "I'm so glad you're here, Gran. Even if your doctor is going to yell at you again."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away, Junior."

A short, wet huff of amusement matched the dampness in Alex's eyes as she leaned back to take in those dark eyes she shared. "We almost just up and eloped."

"I would have murdered you both," Eliza said mildly as she returned from the other room and Alex's smile grew as Sandy added onto the running sass.

"And I would have just made a dramatic entrance in some gaudy helicopter fancier than my transportation. Maybe borrowed from Livvy or some such nonsense." A wicked grin spread over Sandy's weathered face and she gave Alex a little pinch on the cheek. "Besides, we can't let the Luthors have all the dramatics, now can we?"

Tilly giggled along with her Mama, only barely understanding what they meant, because her Mommy was the best! So Eliza played up a great, exasperated sigh that even naive Tilly wasn’t buying. "I wish the dramatics weren't so fascinating, but neither myself or Jemima or Lena stood a chance, did we?"

With some of the nervous energy dissipated by the loving humor, Tilly was excited about her pretty purple dress that was the exact match to the one her Aunt Kara had already whisked away. Unfortunately, the richly toned fabric had caused a problem. As Alex pulled out her own dress, lightweight and traditional white, there was a smear of purple bled into the fibers.

“Whoops. Looks like there was a water leak somewhere.”

The little entourage was horrified, but Alex refused to let the setback ruin her big day.

“Hey, Ruby, can you grab my garment bag?”

“Sure!”

Carefully skirting around a few pieces not for public consumption, Alex pulled out black formal trousers and a pristine dress shirt. When she caught her mother's expression, her grin was wicked.

“I was going to take my lady dancing tonight to celebrate and thought it would be nice if I dressed up. But this is more important.”

Crisis averted, the group continued getting ready, Alex answering the house phone when it rang.

“Danvers.”

“Good morning Agent Danvers. There are two guests here asking for you? A John Johns and Winn Schott.”

Chuckling, Alex asked for the younger of the fellows, verbally pouncing on her little brother. “Did you hitch a ride with Papa bear, you sneak?”

Winn laughed and the protest in his voice was fake. “It was me or the Tiny Terror! She insisted I bring up what is undoubtedly a completely inappropriate gift.”

The welcome laughter chased off the few butterflies that Alex had been trying to ignore fluttering around her belly. Today she was to marry the love of her life! What could feel better than that?

There was a final flurry of activity, Alex kneeling to help a fretting Bug get her new dress settled and then Eliza fussing over her daughter in turn. There was no mistaking the sheen of tears in her eyes.

“I’m so glad for you, Alex, to have come to this point. Now let’s go get that amazing woman you found!”

Alex didn’t scrub away the faint mark left by her mother’s kiss to her forehead.

The whole party of them came together in the lobby, Alex arrested in moving to hug Winn when she saw her love there. Lena was every bit as arrested, their friends laughing and bodily shoving them out of the building and towards the beach. Despite the efforts to keep them separated, Alex pulled some deadly agent dance move to her lady’s side and offer an arm.

“You look beautiful, Love.”

“Thank you. And you look very dapper, Tiger.”

The long sloping walk down to the beach led them to a beach only lightly used at the late morning hour. Turning up the way they had come, the party headed for a wall of lightweight gauze on frames, rippling in the breeze. It afforded reasonable visual privacy for the canopy inside, simply festooned with arrays of flowers in a riot of color and shape. Sturdy rugs underfoot allowed them to knock some of the sand from shoes and led out to the open side of the enclosure that framed the ocean and the humpy shapes of islands in the distance.

All and all, a simple, beautiful scene.

The lone employee there checked in with the party and melted away to give them privacy. With no direction from the brides, the gathered friends and family ranged out at random and waited patiently. 

No one was surprised that it took awhile for either lover to take any notice of a thing outside themselves. The delay was stretching out to something rapidly approaching ‘awkward’ before Alex cleared her throat and managed to find her voice.

“I didn’t write anything down, because I couldn't find the words to what you mean to me. Guess I should have at least tried, huh?”

Lena let out a little laugh, relieved to have a little of the nervousness of the moment alleviated. “No, I like you impulsive. Your nature brings me such joy, Alex.”

That careful use of her name shook Alex just as it always did, her expression raw and open.

Again, they let everything around them fade away. Lost in one another’s eyes, they were anchored once again, secure in the bond built between them. It was an intense moment; one sweetly interrupted by Alex’s sudden smile, echoed in Lena.

"We kinda did things backwards, huh?"

Alex's tease made Lena giggle wetly and rest their foreheads together. "We really did. Our frisky weekend here, then dating--"

"Then Bug, then moving in together and then you asked me to marry you and well, you know."

They shared a private smile, the little kernel of life they'd created together still mostly their secret. 

"I couldn't be happier."

Tears trickling over her cheeks and smiling a mile wide, Lena kissed her other half.

"I never would have seen you coming, never seen what letting you in would do. I have never in my life felt as strong as I do at your side."

Not giving a flying fuck about any sort of propriety, Alex wrapped her lady in a suffocating hug, Lena clinging back just as hard.

"Ready to be strong together?"

"Mix our scars?" Lena said, her voice aching with love and the strength of vulnerability. Somehow, Alex became even more tender and adoring.

"Yeah, I like that. Mix our scars."

A multitude of sniffles reminded them of their company, their smiles soft for their family and friends. 

“That was lovely, sweeties,” Eliza managed around her being a little choked up. That was followed up with a slightly plaintive question, a mother desperate for small measure of tradition from her wild child. “Do you have any vows?”

A snorted laugh was Alex’s reply and Lane slapped her shoulder in girlish admonishment, ripples of amusement skittering around the party.

“You’re a brat.”

“Yes ma’am,” Alex agreed easily, the very picture of unrepentant. 

“Hmmm,” Lena mused to herself and the defenseless look she wore sobered Alex instantly. “I promise to be a good member of our new family, and to the family that already exists. And to take good care of myself as well as everyone else.”

“Oh Lee,” Alex breathed and took a moment to remember how to speak. “I like that. Yes, to take care of myself as well as everyone else. And I'll try not to freak out too bad when you splurge on stuff.”

As Alex had hoped, the warm tease earned her a burst of laughter, Lena punching her in the shoulder. Then she snuggled into her, giggling, “idiot.”

Alex smug adoration spoke more than words could convey. After a moment, she held out a hand to a wide-eyed Tilly, who instantly sprang over to press into their hips. Stroking the black, wiry hair, Alex searched for words.

“I promise to do my best to be a good communicator, and I will always be there for both of you, and any others that join our family.”

“Even Luna?” Tilly teased to everyone’s amusement. Her sense of humor was a gift, a heartwarming contrast to the pit that spawned her.

“Yes, even Luna,” Alex sighed with mock disgruntlement, Lena kissing the edge of her faint smile.

“Mommy, do you want the ring now? Or are there more neat words to say?”

Lena huffed out a wet laugh and stroked Tilly’s cheek. “I think this would be a wonderful place for the ring. We’ll add in more words if we feel them.”

“Okay!”

Pleased with her part in the ceremony, Bug dug a little something from her pocket to hand over. Lena allowed a small space between her body and Alex’s, lifting her hands in her own. Alex looked at the ring placed there, cradled in her mismatched hands. It was a wide band, sturdy with a brown ring recessed into the strangely geometric pattern of the silvery metal. The little bow of red string made her smile so wide her face almost hurt.

“It’s carved from a meteorite,” Lena explained quietly, “And lined in titanium, with a band of koa wood for the memories.”

“Wow,” was all Alex could think to say, gawking as the ring was slid into place. The weight of it was so much more than just metal.

“I wanted something that reflected your intelligence and drive,” Lena said in a voice weighty with emotion and her eyes flickered from lover to best friend. “And your unbreakable connection to the stars.”

There was no stopping both Danvers sisters sobbing and crushing Lena into a long hug.

“Can I take your name?” The question took everyone by surprise, the sisters leaning back only far enough to take in Lena’s starkly vulnerable expression. “I hadn’t even thought to ask before now. I’d have to keep my name for business, but I like the idea of that separation and I’m just so happy to be a part of your family--”

Again they hugged her silent, Bug pressing into them, Eliza and Sandy both reaching out to touch gentle hands to their new family member.

“Yes, yes my love,” Alex sniffled into Lena’s dark hair and felt the grip around her spasm in response. “You are welcome here in all ways. My name, our name, is yours too.”

No one teased them for a long kiss. Though Kara did eventually poke her sister in the ribs with the precious box entrusted to her. Alex thanked her with a little head-bump and took the thing, easing from Lena’s arms to hold it up between them.

In awe of the moment, Lena rested her hands on Alex’s, rubbing her thumbs along her skin, both flesh and technology. 

The box was light, misleading in the importance of it, and the hinge crackled open under the pressure of Alex's hand. Breathless with anticipation for this emotion-laden token, Lena blinked and looked quizzically at her love. Alex flushed and her voice was sheepish.

"I couldn't decide which one…" 

The adorable idiot.

There was a whole collection of jewelry set carefully into foam for safekeeping, mostly bright gold with a few silver pieces for contrast. Each was set with intriguing black stones, as inky as a black hole and shiny as glass. Four were rings, two with traditional princess cut set in gold pegs, one a rectangle recessed flush to the band and one that caught Lena’s eye. She listened to her gut, plucking the piece from the collection. It was a simple band with the ends turned up ninety degrees to grip the small stone between.

With her own ring strange and heavy against her skin, Alex reached up to stroke Lena’s dark hair and her voice was intense.

“There’s a boutique in Ontario that carves these from the mineral deposits left after burning trash in plasma. It reminded me of your beauty despite what your second family did to you. And while I am entirely appreciative of your physical beauty, it’s your good heart and soul that are your real gems.”

Throat closed with emotion and eyes awash in tears, Lena couldn’t find words in that moment, but it was okay, because her love rambled on, voice rough with her own emotions.

“You and I are both shaped by violence and tragedy, Lena. But we’re so much more than that and I really believe that we better each other. God knows I needed someone who truly made me believe that could be that for someone else, of my own free choice.

We’ll make a home of peace and love and protection where there is no violence between us, just a mutual protection and care. Wait, I said protection twice.”

Lena huffed out a sobbing laugh and hooked her hand around Alex’s neck to press their foreheads together. “I don’t care. Yes, to all of it, yes. You and our loved ones are my third family, this time it’s right, and you, and everybody, were worth the wait.”

They laughed wetly through the kiss that sealed the deal, salty with happy tears.

"Forever. You and me and the family we've made and will keep making," Alex swore with all the fierce tenderness in her. Grinning fit to burst and messy with tears, Lena kissed her again and whispered back a love she never thought could be hers.

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled over this convo snippet and this seems the perfect place to put it.  
>  _5-17-18  
>  Shatterpath: I have found myself rereading Wrong Girl For The Right Reasons  
> Geekystorytelling: honestly thats my favorite. pyramid is a wonderful series...but nothing beats that initial spark...the first meet...and there before cadmus...before alien sci fi hybrids...before hawaii and second families and mansion industrial complexes...a girl meets a girl and everything changes  
> Shatterpath: AWWWWWW! yes, girl meets girl and everything changed_
> 
> Indeed.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it, that last line is a personal favorite.
> 
> The earlier interactions between Alex and Lillian were fascinating and inspired much of this interaction. As well as trying to figure out what makes Lillian tick. This was plotted out long before canon built much of Lillian and Lena's relationship --not to mention the Lex nonsense-- but I think it plays out well.
> 
> Cinderella Garbage: https://www.cinderellagarbage.com/  
> So, a favorite show of mine is 'How It's Made' and years ago, there was a segment on plasma gems and the gorgeous pieces made by this jeweler. It stuck with me and found a perfect match in these two.


End file.
